User blog:Destiney the Hedgehog/Emerald Mew Mews Story; Links and Prolouge
A little blog for the Emerald Mew Mew Story. It shall be posted on D.A. (Due to Heina and maybe another one or two characters rounding up some 13+ Mature content.) This is one of my two Summer projects. Prolouge Girl: A look back on the past, back a year ago when I first fell into this situation. I remember meeting Ambrosine, having waking up with amnesia, and finding out i'm a Mew Mew. I don't know why all this has happened, but there are reasons. And I intend on finding out for myself! (Another girl walks up behind her and grins) Girl: Destiney, you really should stop talking to yourself! Destiney: *facepalm* Get out of here Heina... Heina: Tch, make me. Destiney: *obviously annoyed* Okay girls settle ^^' Anyways, preveiw for the Emerald Mew Mews story. This takes place a year after Destiney discovered she was a Mew and found several of her team-mates. But now, where we start off in the story, not only does she have to find the last three, she hast to help Heina find her Team-mates! Drama, love, Hilarious kids (no crude humor might I add), Super fantasy, Anthros, Supergirls, Tsunderes, Mysertious figures, It's hard to find things that aren't in the story! Rating: 13+ (Slightly sexual situations) Name (english): Emerald Mew Mew! Name: (Japanese): Emerarudo myuu myūz Chapters Coming soon character Profiles This is appropiate, so it'll be posted. Destiney One of the Main heroines, she takes place as the goof-off joke-cracker who trys to keep everyones spirits up. Her cat like traits beat her Hedgehog ones by a mile, proven by her cat shaped tail and ears, and the desire to bite Tias shoulder in one of the chapters. the effect from her biting Tia probably comes from the scent in her blood, with the dolphin genes. Being in her early teenage years makes things a little hard on her, because of her now new ability to transform into a Mew Mew, and the other things going on in her life. but with the support of her sisters Heina, Tianshi, and Thirza, she just may be able to make it through this adventure... alive, at least. Darangel The somewhat "mysterious" girl of the story, she appears somewhat later on, but doesn't really reveal much and only shows up when the Mew Mews are in danger. She does get her own few spotlights later in the story, such as when Heina and Tianshi question her about her presence. (It's noted at that time that since Destiney doesn't remember Darangel, at all basically, they don't want Destiney to really see Darangel.) Darangel is basically that Tsundere girl that adds some spice to the story once it becomes bland with continuous fights between the Mews and Mephiles, coming in at the most un-expected times. Thirza Sorry, but I have to write this Thirz ^^' Thirza is another one of the four total main characters. Just like Destiney, she's goofy, but she's also sweet and kind, although troubled sometimes. She is Destineys adopted sister (seeing how her last name is Kiseki "Yami" and Destineys is Yami.), so obvious they are very close. Thirza is also the co-leader of one of the two main teams, on other words, co-leaders of the Emerald Mew Mews with Destiney. Her curiosity sometimes gets the best of her, and often times Destiney will follow, getting the two into the same situation, or at least in a simeler one. (It's surprising for Heina and the other girls who grew up with the two, at least, if they're not in the same trouble.) Heina The characters that's got the factor to be a fearless "animal" (animal being stated by Tianshi), Heinas the girl who gets in off-screen situations, often un-seen due to her nature being so seductive. She's bold, not afraid to open her mouth (for no reason being at times), and not afraid to just jump in to things. A chapter or two of her own show that she impresses boys when working in her Emerald/Litemon Mew style watiress uniform, by using her own, strange nature. Heina's one of the four main heroines as well, being the leader of the Litemon Mew Mews (the sister team to the emerald Mew Mews) Tia Tia is the naive girl who trys all her hardest not to show her true feelings around some peoples. She's generous, and loves to get a 'lil jokes crazy with Thirza and Destiney from Time-to-time, but does cry when yelled at. She's the last of the four main heroines. Being a Mew Mew with no team yet, Destiney, Thirza, and Heina take her under with them as a temporary emerald/Litemon Mew member. In her own chapter(s), she's introduced to a boy she's been somewhat following, perhaps even liking at most, so it seems. Mephiles The main villain, and Destiney and Heinas full blood brother. (Thirzas adopted brother). He's cruel, cold, but doesn't take his time to do a fight correctly, making all of the Mew Mews tease him for this. Taking up the art of making Chimera animals by using his own ability of darkness manipulation, he isn't afraid to be violent around his sisters, or any of the girls in general. His goals are later shown in the story, but those won't be revealed, no spoilers in that area! Lemme know if there's a character that I need to type up. I currently need permission to use: Memphis, Possibly Zeraku (still pending), Nikushimi, Kami, Zaniha, and Anna. Category:Blog posts